nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ahote Prairie
The Ahote Prairie The rolling green expanse of the Ahote prairie is a sea of grass, a temperate grassland that extends for almost 800 unbroken miles across the northern Elira. It is bordered in the north by Caledonia and Eskar, in the east by the Dragon Coast, in the west by the Golden Hills, and in the south by the mighty Iron and Quorizmian mountain ranges. Society The Ahote people are diverse and customs can vary from tribe to tribe. They are usually divided into two broad classifications which overlap to some degree. The first group is a fully nomadic horse culture and includes the Atepa, Simanchi, Mashona, and Achak tribes. The second group are semi-sedentary, and, in addition to hunting buffalelk, they live in villages, raise crops, and actively trade with other tribes and outsiders. These include the Takota and Hewuti tribes. While some small scale farming does take place, most of their society is centered around their horses. Nomadic hunting by the Ahote people has been the main human activity on the prairies from time immemorial. This once included many now-extinct species of megafauna. Several massive herds of Buffalelk still make annual migrations back and forth across the prairie. Religion is a regular part of daily life, for regular individuals as well as spiritual leaders, alone and as part of group ceremonies. One of the most important gatherings for many of the Plains tribes is the yearly Sun Dance, an elaborate spiritual ceremony celebrating Jamor that involves personal sacrifice, multiple days of fasting and prayer for the good of loved ones and the benefit of the entire community Military Due to their mobility, endurance, horsemanship, and knowledge of the vast plains that are their domain, the Ahote are often victors in their battles against outsiders. When fighting amongst themselves, Ahote warriors are tenacious in defense, but take the offensive mostly for material gain and individual prestige. The highest military honors were for "counting coup" touching a live enemy. Battles between Ahote warriors often consist of opposing warriors demonstrating their bravery rather than attempting to achieve concrete military objectives. The emphasis is on ambush and hit and run actions rather than closing with an enemy. Success is often counted by the number of horses or property obtained in the raid. Casualties are usually light. Notable Tribes Atepa - This tribe has a reputation for being fierce warriors skilled with bow, spear, and lance. They are experts at hit and run raids and ambush. Achak - The Achak are the finest buffalelk hunters on the prairie, and conduct ingenious traps and deadfalls that they stampede the buffalelk into. They are also know to be the best mounted archers of the tribes. Mashona - The Mashona take the Ahote affinity for horses to its logical conclusion. The are expert trick riders who live most of their lives mounted. They raise swift, lean mounts that can outrun most other horses on the continent. Takota - The Takota tribe is known for their skill at traditional healing and their devotion to the gods. They are the main cultivators and exporters of most of the medicinal herbs the region is known for. Hewuti - This tribe has a special affinity for magic. More Hewuti tribesmen can use magic than many of the other tribes combines Simanchi - The Simanchi revere the prairie as if it were a deity and protect it from exploitation by outsiders with a shocking ferocity. There are rumors that many of them are shape shifters. Category:Om Category:Geography